Do you love her?
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: Ethan starts going out with a girl named Tania which of course makes Sarah jealous, Ethan finds out that Tania has powers, and needs to choose between Sarah and Tania. please read and review.
1. New Girl

**Author's note: Hi guys! Do you remember Tania from my previous story "Hero in the city"? If you do then I'm putting her in this one, but I'm gonna do something different this time, hope you enjoy it, please read and review.**

**Ethan's POV:**

"Thor is much better than hulk" Benny argued.

"Thor is so not!" I yelled.

"Yes he is, Hulk is a stupid green guy" Benny said.

"Benny, we gotta head to class" I said looking at my watch.

We headed straight to class trying to not bump into some students, we sat down, we had biology, there was a new girl, she had a bright skin, brown curly hair, blue eyes and she wears clothes with floral patterns, she looked at me smiling then she looked at her paper writing something, after class finished I wanted to go to Sarah, just then Tania walked to me.

"Hi! Ethan right?" She asked.

"Yes it's Ethan!" I laughed.

"So I was wondering if you wanna go out on a date tonight" she grinned.

"Yeah sure, I would love to, where do you want to go?" I asked smiling.

. "What about bowling?" Tania suggested

"Ok" I simply answered, she waved and walked away.

"Nice job dude! You got a date! Sweet" Benny hi-fived me.

"I never knew I would get a date" I said with amazement, Benny nodded.

I was so happy, I smiled all day, I'm a nerd! I never knew someone would ask me out, well... everything is fine until now, I don't know what can make this day even better, at lunch time Tania sat beside me, I think that we should get to know each other, but not now, maybe at the date.

"Hi Ethan!" Tania said.

"Hi Tania! I'd like you to meet my friends, this is Sarah" I said and Sarah waved hi.

"This is Erica" I said, Erica did the same thing.

"This is Rory" I said

"Nice to meet you" she said with a low voice

"And you already know Benny" I said, Tania laughed

**Tania's POV:**

Ethan's friends look friendly, one of his friends (Erica) is a big fan of dusk, I don't know why girls love dusk, the book and the movie is stupid, I hate dusk I'm not like the other girls, Rory seems to be hitting on Erica, she doesn't like him HAHA, Ethan and Benny always talk about super heroes from comic books, oh my gosh I love these stuff, I like x-men, he's my favorite.

"Hey! You guys talking about super heroes?" I asked, they nodded

"I love super heroes" I said, Ethan looked at Benny then hi-fived him

"Dude! You're lucky!" Benny whispered, I could hear him

"So who do you like? I like x-men" I said, Ethan smiled and froze, I clapped my hands in front of him, he woke up

"Oh yeah! Favorite super hero? Hulk" Ethan said

"Mine is Thor" Benny said

"Cool!" I said

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's gonna get better.**

**I have some questions for you to answer:**

**What do you think will happen on the date?**

**What power is Tania hiding?**

**Please review!**


	2. The date

**Ethan's POV:**

I'm so excited for the date, Tania is so cute and pretty, and likes comic books! I had about an hour remaining till our date starts, so me and Benny played some video games, time passed really quickly, I got upstairs to get ready, I put on a dark green shirt, black pants and a jacket, I sprayed some cologne and I'm ready now, I had only like ten minutes left so I went downstairs, mom and dad were going bowling too, hope they don't embarrass me; I heard the door bell ring, It was Sarah.

**Sarah's POV:**

I saw Ethan heading outside after greeting me, he was looking down, I don't know why.

"Where is Ethan going?" I asked Benny

"A date!" Benny answered; his eyes were still on the screen playing video games

_A date? _I mouthed my words, Benny nodded while looking at me

"With who?" I asked

"With Tania" Benny said leaving the video game behind

I made an "oh!" face then looked at the other side, seriously? a date? And why Ethan? Is that why she was sitting with us? This girl confuses me!

**Ethan's POV:**

I walked to the bowling centre, it isn't far, and anyone might wonder why I looked down when I headed outside, it was because… I didn't want to look directly into Sarah's eyes, I would freeze if I looked at her, I love her, but a man has to go one dates right?

I walked while texting Tania.

Me: B there w/ u in a sec, k?

Tania: k

I walked and walked until I got there, I saw Tania standing and waiting for me, I waved so she can see me, she waved back, I ran towards her.

"Sorry for being late" I said

"Late? _pfft! You're_ just in time! C'mon!" she took my hand, I suddenly got a vision:

_Me and Tania are in the woods taking shortcuts, there was a tree that was cut down, it was so dark, suddenly... werewolves attacked me, I couldn't do anything, I wasn't powerful, Tania took her hand making them face the tree and moves her hand to the right side, the tree moved to the direction that Tania's hand was facing and hit them, the werewolves flew away, they LITERALY flew, I was injured but I was smiling._

_Vision ended._

So she can move things? Cool! I'm ok with this as long as she doesn't cheat, but I really have to be careful when we go to the woods.

We took our bowling shoes and went to sit down and talk a little bit.

"So, where did you live before you came here?" I asked

"I was in Pittsburg" She answered

"Was it awesome there?" I said

"Well... not exactly awesome, it was ok!" she said

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked

"Yeah I do, I have a twin sister called Talia and I have a small brother named Victor" She said

"How come I never saw your twin sister?" I asked confused

"Oh! Talia and Victor decided to stay in Pittsburg with my aunt" She explained

"Oh!" I said looking at the opposite side

"Yeah exactly" we laughed

"Shall we go bowling?" I said

"Yes" she simply said

She was a really great player, I did make sure she didn't cheat, she got four strikes, and one split and the rest are spare, she is not like the other girls, she is awesome, she loves comic books and super heroes, when ever Erica says that word "Dusk" Tania makes an "eeew!" face, she is beautiful but not more than Sarah, anyway she is awesome!

**Tania's POV:**

Ethan is an awesome guy, he hates dusk, he loves super heroes and comic books, he's a geek, and I don't care because I'm one!

But something was strange outside the bowling centre, well… when I grabbed Ethan's hand, his eyes got all white, I seriously don't know what happened but I'll find out later, I just have to focus on my date right now.

**Here are some more questions try to guess:**

**What do you think Sarah will do?**

**Do you think Tania will find out that Ethan's a seer?**

**How do you think Ethan will react after she saves him?**

**Try to guess them!**


	3. Foot broken & Heart broken

**Hi guys, thank you for reviewing it really means a lot to me, and I just wanna say thank you "Kenny plain" for guessing, and yes your guess is correct, I'm sorry for any bad grammar, I never wrote any story before, I just wrote stories here in FF, English is my second language so I don't know much words and I don't know how to describe things even more, Sorry! R&R.**

**Tania's POV:**

So far the date is going great, I was going to bowl, before I could do that I realized someone was behind me touching my shoulder, I know it's Ethan, I moved my head to see Ethan and smile, I switched my focus to the bowling ball, he held my hand and bowled with me, I think that I really, REALLY like him.

**Sarah's POV:**

I was going to go to see what Tania's up to, I don't really know where they went so I asked Benny.

"Hey Benny! Where did Ethan go on his date?" I asked with a smile

"Bowling centre" Benny said

"I'll go there!" I said quickly

"I'm gonna call your grandma to babysit Jane, I'm not putting you in charge" I said taking my phone and dialing her number

"Why not?" Benny whined

"Because you'll mess with magic, I know you!" I said pointing at him with my free hand

"True that" Benny nodded

I called her and she came right away, she knew I was in a hurry.

I walked till I arrived at the bowling centre, I took a deep breath before stepping inside, I saw Ethan's parents, it would be easy finding him now, because Ethan would avoid being somewhere near his parents, I finally found them, I didn't want him to notice me, first I saw them hugging and clapping, then I saw them holding hands, then I heard them thanks to my vampire hearing.

"I like you" Tania said looking at his brown eyes

"I like you too!" Ethan said

My heart broke into tiny pieces, I really love him and I thought he loved me too, the way he stares at me in school, the way he becomes nervous before talking to me, now it's all gone! Thanks to HER! They were staring into each other's eyes, I couldn't help it, I had to cry, I HAD TO!

**Ethan's POV:**

Me and Tania were staring into each other's eyes, I then noticed someone crying but trying to hide it, I tried to look carefully, it was Sarah? She ran as fast as she can with average human speed.

"What happened?" Tania noticed her too

"I don't know, let's go talk to her" I suggested

Me and Tania ran as fast as we could, when Sarah was outside she used her vampire speed to go home, she was too fast.

"How could she run so fast?" Tania asked, I opened my mouth trying to make an excuse

"She has a healthy body, she can run really fast" I said, she nodded with an "oh" face, that was close

"I think she headed to my home, I think I know a shortcut" I said

We walked through the woods just like in my vision, werewolves attacked me just like what I saw in my vision, I tried to escape but I was too weak, they took hold of my leg and I got injured and I was bleeding, Tania did what she did, and I was on the ground groaning and looking at her, she helped me stand up, but one of my legs is hurt so I had to jump and hold her shoulder.

"Why didn't you gasp or do anything?" She asked me

"It was just like what I saw" I said, Tania stared at me

"Saw what?" Tania said

"What are you?" Tania asked me

"Ok; I'm a seer" I confessed

"I should've known" Tania said looking back

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused

"Outside the bowling centre I saw your eyes white, for about four seconds" Tania said

"C'mon let's get you home" Tania said trying to not let me fall

I showed her where the house was, we opened the door, and Benny looked at me.

"E! What happened?" Benny stared with an open mouth

"Werewolf attack!" I said

"Thank you Tania you saved my life" I said, Sarah was sitting and didn't care about her, she only looked at my bleeding leg

"How?" Benny said

"Tania can..." I looked at her, she nodded

"Tania can levitate and move stuff" I said, Benny looked at her

Tania placed me in the couch, Benny and Sarah sat down.

"You should know that Benny's a spell caster and Sarah, Erica and Rory are vampires" I said

"Don't worry they don't bite, except Erica, you shouldn't get too close to her" I said, she laughed

"I'll try a healing spell" Benny said opening the spell book

"Hope it doesn't explode" I said with a low voice

"Shut up!" Benny said, I smiled

Benny performed the spell, I was surprised it worked, this is the first spell that didn't explode or go wrong.

"Good! It didn't explode in my face" I said

I stood up and I was glad that my leg is fine, but it kind of hurts, so no one should touch my right leg.

"My leg still hurts but not too much, and no one should touch it, it would hurt more" I said pointing at Benny

"Ummmm... Ethan! Can I talk to you in the kitchen PRIVATELY?" Sarah said

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I said as we headed to the kitchen, Benny went upstairs to play some video games

"Listen Ethan I want to tell you something really important, I don't know if you'll like it" Sarah said

"Just tell me" I said

"I-I-I-I can't do it" Sarah said hesitantly

"Come on Sarah, you can tell me anything" I said

"I can't" Sarah said

"Sure you can" I said

"Ok, here it goes" Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath then continued

"I-I like you" Sarah said

"Well, we are already great friends" I said staring at her

"I don't mean that, I _like _like you" She said, I didn't know she felt that way, I thought I was just a geek according to her.

"You really do?" I asked with mouth opened

"Yeah, I'm sorry if you don't feel that way about me..."

"I kinda do" I smiled

"Then why did you say you LIKE Tania?" Sarah asked

"You were eavesdropping?" I looked at her with wide eyes

"Just answer my question" Sarah yelled

"Ok! Ok! I do like her; I wasn't lying, but..."

"But what? You like me and you like her?" Sarah asked leaving the kitchen, my face expression changed from happy to sad

"You didn't let me finish" I yelled

She ignored me until she walked to Tania

"What happened?" Tania asked

"Ethan likes me and you, and he doesn't even know who to choose, me or you?" Sarah said looking at me

"What? He likes you? UGH you dirt bag!" Tania said while facing Sarah then me, she crossed her arms staring at me

"So who do you pick me or her?" Sarah said pointing at her then Tania


	4. Just ignore him

**Thank you guys so much for your support, I really would like to thank the people who reviewed my story, sorry for any grammar mistake or typo. Enjoy!**

**Ethan's POV:**

"Girls stop it! This is silly" I yelled

"What's going on here?" I saw Benny coming downstairs

"You better know who to pick" Tania said

"I need to go now" she said before she levitated my new un-plugged video game and dropped it on the floor making it break, Tania took her bag and went home.

"We're here!" Mom and dad announced in unison

"Yeah I have to go too" Sarah said disappointed

"What happened here?" Benny said

"I'll explain upstairs" I said to him, me and Benny went upstairs to my room, I explained for him everything.

"Ooh! This gotta be tough" Benny said

"No it's not, I already chose one" I said lying down on my bed

"Who is it?" Benny asked

"Well… Sarah!" I said

"Tell me why" Benny said every word slowly

"Because me and Tania only went on a date, that doesn't mean I like her more than Sarah; and Sarah… I don't like her, I love her" I said, Benny placed his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry I'll help you" Benny said making me half-smile

**Benny's POV:**

Next day in school me and Ethan headed to meet Sarah beside her locker, when she saw Ethan she looked at him for a second then took her book and headed to class with Erica, she was trying to ignore Ethan, me and Ethan went to class, Ethan was taking his book and hitting his forehead with it.

"Dude don't do that!" I whispered as I pulled the book from his hands.

"Why? My life is bad already" Ethan said taking the book back but this time he didn't hit his forehead with it.

When class finished we saw Tania walking to her locked, she saw us, she ran to her locker, she was ignoring Ethan too, Ethan and I followed her.

"Tania wait!" Ethan said, Tania kept running

"Tania wait, I want to tell you something" Ethan yelled

"I'm not talking to you until tonight" Tania stopped running as she said that

"Well I'm talking to you right now so listen to me" Ethan said

"Ok I'm listening" Tania said

"I never meant to do anything wrong with you, I'm just sorry for yesterday night"

Tania looked down with her innocent blue eyes then swallowed, there was a moment of silent between them, Tania broke the silence.

"I'm not forgiving you until I get a reasonable explanation" Tania kicked Ethan in his hurt leg, Ethan groaned, but didn't groan loudly.

"Ooh! This day is gonna be tough for you" I said tapping his shoulder

At lunch time we sat down talking about Ethan's problem, Sarah and Erica saw us, they decided to go sit in another table, well Sarah decided Erica only follows her because she's her best friend, Rory sat down with us, he saw Erica sitting with Sarah and other students in another table, he decided to sit with them because he wants to hit on Erica.

"Hey! Don't hit on my Erica" I yelled

"She's not YOUR Erica, she _will_ be mine!" Rory yelled back

"Looks like it's just you and me" Ethan said with a low voice

"Hold on I gotta deal with this Rory" I ignored him and walked over to Rory to teach him a lesson, the table was beside the table that we were sitting on so it wasn't hard to hear anyone.

"Looks like it's just me" Ethan said, I ignored him again

**Sarah's POV:**

"Sarah! Do you have to ignore Ethan? You've been crushing on him, he does too" Erica said

"Yes I have to ignore him, I just couldn't understand what he was thinking" I yelled

"Sarah! Just think about it; maybe Ethan said he likes her because she's perfect for him, she's geeky, she loves comic book, UGH she hates dusk, she's perfect! But it was just a date, maybe that's why he likes her" Erica made a point

"Erica that is the sillie… smartest thing you've ever said" I looked at Ethan after saying those words

"He likes you because he thinks you are the one for him" Erica said

"How did you know that?" I asked with questioning eyes

"Benny told me" Erica said, I looked down

"And why are you helping me?" I asked

"You're my best friend; I should help you, now go talk to him"

I saw Benny return back to Ethan, I wanted to listen to them talking before I do, and again my vampire hearing comes in handy.

"If she keeps ignoring me till tonight, then I will too!" Ethan said then Benny nodded

I finally knew what he meant by "I like you" and now _he _ignores me? I had to fix this; I went to Ethan and Benny.

"Ethan I _need _to talk to you" Ethan looked at me for a second then switched back to Benny

"I seriously need to talk to you" I said hitting the table, lunch time was over at that moment, it was a bummer, the truth will come out tonight, he will tell us.


	5. My Girl

**Ethan's POV:**

It was almost time for Sarah to come and babysit Jane, me and Benny sat on my bed and talked about this.

"Don't worry E! Nothing will go wrong" Benny tried to comfort me.

"Dude! Do you know that for sure?" I asked shoving my head in my hands

"Hey! I'm trying to be supportive!" Benny raised both his hands

The door bell rang; it looks like its Sarah.

"Guys! Sarah's here, behave" My mom yelled

Benny opened the door ready to come down stairs, he stopped to ask me.

"Hey you coming?" Benny asked, I shook my head

"Well, I'm gonna pop me some popcorn" Benny said walking away

When Benny left I sat on my bed thinking about what I should do, all of a sudden Rory flew to my window.

"Hey Ethan!" Rory said

"Hey Rory!" I said with a low voice while letting Rory in

"What's up with you? Why are you so sad?" Rory asked

"Kind of a long story" I said

"Ethan! Tania's here!" Benny yelled

"I'll go downstairs" I said pointing outside

I walked downstairs with Rory, Tania was kinda angry but Sarah's face had no emotions, I wonder why!

"When did Rory come?" Benny asked

"Two seconds after you left my room" I answered

"Ok let's get this over with" Tania said putting her purse on the corner of the couch

"Ok! I'll tell you know, but I need to explain first" I said, they both nodded

I went to Tania holding her hands to talk to her.

"Listen Tania…" I began

"Wait before you say anything, I have a question" Sarah said

"Yeah?" I looked at her; Sarah took a deep breath then swallowed

"Do you love her?" She asked, I was shocked from this question

"Well… my heart wants someone" I said, and then I shook my head

"Ok! Tania! We went out on one date; I mean I do like you but…" I looked at Sarah

"Not as much as her" I released her hands

"Really?" Sarah said acting surprised; something tells me she already knew.

Rory was watching and shoving popcorn in his mouth and Benny did the same thing too!

"Yes!" I walked towards her "Actually… I need you! I love you" I said, She hugged me, which made me blush

Tania was kinda mad but she got over this when she saw Rory.

"Oooh! You're such a cute vampire!" She ran towards him

"Why do you guys have to get the girls and I don't?" Benny whined, we all laughed except Benny

I lifted Sarah spinning her making a dramatic scene, Benny was staring at us me and Rory, Both! His eyes were full of jealousy.

**Sarah's POV:**

After all this have happened Erica sent me a text message.

Erica: Was I rite?

Me: Yes! U were rite

Erica: C? I toldja!

Me: How did u no we just finished?

Erica: Lets say im lookin rite now

I looked left and right till I saw Erica looking through a window, it was really hard to find her, anyway I'm really happy! Erica is such an awesome friend; I knew she wouldn't say anything just to comfort me, now I got myself a date with destiny!

**Hi guys! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything, PLZ R&R! Thank you for all of your support! And can anyone join my RP? So far I got 2 people.**


End file.
